Draw me potter!
by lilomanga
Summary: Et si Harry dessinait Draco. Et si Draco le savait et si Harry aimait Draco et que... HPDM. Fluffy (je crois, j'espère!).


hey! hey! je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire d'un chapitre.

bonne lecture:)

(Je crois que Harry est un peu: out of character. )

Avec un élastique il attacha son chignon d'un geste rapide et quelques mèches brunes retombèrent sur les côtés de son visage, mais il s'en fichait un peu puisque cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière lui et sorti de son Eastpack noir son carnet de dessins et un crayon ainsi qu'une gomme en soupirant. De sa petite colline il pouvait parfaitement apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch où s'entraînaient les Serpentards. Des mèches blondes platines captèrent irrémédiablement son attention et sa main se mit à dessiner toute seule, il eut un sourire désabusé et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il traça les courbes et la tenue de Draco avec précision et s'attarda sur son balai pour qu'il soit parfait. Il dessina jusqu'à ce que l'entraînement soit fini et peaufina ensuite son dessin encore une bonne heure.

Une fois qu'il eût fini, il rangea délicatement son dessin dans une pochette contenant une cinquantaine de dessins ayant le même model, Draco Malfoy. Il eut la pensée fugace que si quelqu'un tombait dessus, il serait bien embêté avant de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la grande salle pour déjeuner parce que mine de rien, trois heures de dessins de ça creusait. Il s'assit à la table des Serdaigles avec Luna où il mangeait depuis sa dispute avec Ron et Hermione après son coming out qui datait d'environ quatre mois. C'était une des seules qui lui parlait encore. Il sentit une paire de lèvres aériennes déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue et se tourna en souriant légèrement à Luna qui lui souriait largement de toutes ses petites dents blanches.

-Coucou Harry ! s'exclama une voix fluette.

-Salut Luna, ça va ?

-Oui, très bien. Toi par contre tu n'as pas l'air en forme, répondit la blonde en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-Si, si ça va je t'assure, tenta t-il de la rassurer avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

-Oui, bien sûr. Dis ça aux joncheruines agitées au-dessus de ta tête,dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, aller mange.

-Mais, je n'ai pas…

-… « Pas faim, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu mangeras quand tu auras faim, c'est tout ». Oui, oui j'ai compris tu répètes la même chose depuis quatre mois maintenant, Harry. Mais en attendant tu manges très peu et tu maigris à vue d'œil.

-mhpff !

Il se tourna vers son repas et avala une demi-douzaine d'haricots verts et un morceau de son poulet avant de sortir de table sous le regard inquiet de la Serdaigle qui semblait être la seule à se rendre compte que celui-qui-a- vaincu était en proie à devenir dépressif.

* * *

Harry marchait jusqu'à sa chambre privée perdu dans ses pensées quand il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment au sol, ses cheveux s'échappèrent de son chignon formant une cascade ondulée jusqu'au milieu de son dos, son sac retourné et ses affaires éparpillées autour de lui. Il releva la tête et se retrouva happé par un magnifique regard anthracite et il se senti rougir malgré lui.

-Hé bien alors Potter, on ne sait plus marcher correctement, demanda le Serpentard blond à Harry tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier d' une poussière imaginaire.

-Euh si, pardon, bredouilla-t-il vaguement.

Il se hâta, ensuite de se relever et de ramasser ses feuilles en priant pour que le blond ne s'y intéresse pas, il les fourra ensuite sans plus de préambule dans son sac et reparti sans remarquer qu'une feuille s'était placée sous ses fesses à l'endroit où il était tombé (oui bon… il est un peu débile). Le blond ramassa le papier en question et allait le héler lorsque son regard détailla la feuille. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa l'endroit où le brun avait disparu avant de partir lui aussi.

Dans sa chambre le brun se laissa tomber dans son lit à baldaquin King size en soupirant. Il constata sans grande nouveauté que sa vie était merdique. Il se releva au bout de cinq minutes pour remettre ses feuilles dans l'ordre chronologique, habitude perfectionniste qu'il avait pris en traînant avec Hermione. Il vérifia qu'aucune n'était cornée et soupira, de soulagement cette fois, en remarquant que non. Soulagement cependant très vite anéanti lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en fait si, son dessin préféré manquait à l'appel. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et commença à paniquer. Si jamais quelqu'un tombait dessus il était vraiment mal, on voyait dessus, un Draco Malfoy endormi sur un bureau de la bibliothèque éclairé faiblement par sa lampe de chevet. Harry avait flippé durant toute la durée du dessin de peur que Draco ne se réveille et lui demande de rendre des comptes, ce que, heureusement il ne fit pas. Luna lui avait même dit un jour en le regardant que même un aveugle comprendrait qu'il était fou amoureux du blond, ce à quoi il répondit qu'elle disait n'importe quoi en piquant un fard monstrueux ne s'attirant qu'un regard dépité de Luna.

Il enfila sa cape et reparti dans le couloir où il avait bousculé le blond et scanna l'endroit du regard avant de regarder s'il elle ne s'était pas envolée derrière une statue ou un peu plus loin. Il se rendit vite à l'évidence, il était dans la merde… Et si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé, pire si Malfoy l'avait trouvé. Il décida de se calmer et attrapa son éclair de feu puisque de toute façon il n'arrivera pas à dormir, il avait besoin de faire redescendre la pression. Il arriva rapidement sur le terrain de Quidditch et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne il grimpa sur son balai et s'envola.

Il se sentit revivre, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'équipe il ne volait plus autant qu'avant et cela lui manquait beaucoup. Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le ciel, il alla plus haut que les nuages. Il ne ressentait ni le froid qui l'engourdissait légèrement, ni ses cheveux qui lui fouettaient le visage. Il se sentait libéré des chaînes qui l'entravaient au sol, du poids de ses amitiés détruites et de son amour à sens unique.

Après environ deux heures de vols, il se décida finalement à atterrir. Il miniaturisa son balai et après avoir fait un tour au vestiaire pour se doucher, il prit la direction du lac où il s'assit au bord de l'eau pour contempler la lune qui se reflétait sur la surface du lac légèrement brouillée par les ondes marines que produisaient les mouvements des poissons. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe un bras sur yeux, il voulait tellement que l'année se finisse enfin pour pouvoir disparaître comme il le voulait si fort depuis quatre mois. Plus de Ron ou d'Hermione, plus de Draco, plus de chuchotements dès qu'il passait à un endroit parce qu'il était gay ou tout simplement le golden boy voir les deux. Une chose est sûre, on ne le reverrait plus jamais après cette année. Il était assez riche grâce aux intérêts de son héritage et à celui de Sirius et pouvait en utiliser sans se priver. Il comptait ouvrir une galerie d'art en France ou peut être un bar karaoké, il aimait bien chanter ou bien même une pâtisserie. Pourquoi pas les trois après tout il avait bien les moyens. Il soupira, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques mois, quand il s'était rendu compte que la vie n'avait aucun intérêt. Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il regagna sa chambre.

* * *

Sa routine avait reprise entre ses dessins, son peu de nourriture ingurgitée, sa dépression qui empirait de plus en plus. Il avait même presque oublié son dessin disparu. Pourtant s'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait vu que la position de ses dessins changeait et surtout que son regard croisait plus souvent celui de Draco que d'habitude.

-Harry, salut !

-Oh Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner et je m'inquiétais…

-Tu dois bien être la seule, dit Harry avec un petit sourire amer.

-Méfie-toi, Harry, plus de personnes s'inquiètent pour toi que tu ne le penses.

-Quoi, de qui tu parles ?

-Harry, est-ce que tu as regardé les dessins que tu as fait ses deux dernières semaines ?

-Euh, vite fait, pour les trier après te les avoir montrés, pourquoi cette question ?

-Regarde-les biens , analyse-les et compare-les à tes anciens portraits et …je ne sais pas peut-être que tu comprendras quelque chose.

-Ah…euh, d'accord.

-Bon, je te laisse Ryry, j'ai perdu une paire de chaussure…encore un mauvais tour des nargoles, finit-elle en chuchotant avant de partir en sautillant alors qu'Harry remarquait qu'il lui manquait effectivement sa paire de chaussure gauche.

Une fois seul Harry attrapa son carnet de dessin et prit sa pochette d'où il sorti ses quatre derniers dessins dont deux étaient de Draco. Harry les regardait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme s'il essayait de trouver une énigme cachée mais il ne vit rien. Il finit par partir en cours, après un quart d'heure, encore en train de chercher un indice quelconque.

Harry pensa pendant qu'il dessinait au fond de la classe en cours d'histoire de la magie, que c'était sûrement le cours le plus ennuyant de toute sa vie. Il était en train d'ajouter des détails à une des mèches de Draco quand la cloche sonna.

-Hallelujah ! murmura-t-il en rangeant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

En chemin, il croisa ses anciens amis de Gryffondor et eut un pincement au cœur quand Ron lui lança un regard de pur dégoût avant de partir. Mais alors qu'il allait aussi partir lui aussi Neville lui attrapa le bras et l'enlaça.

-Je m'en fiche tu sais, tu es mon ami et ça ne change rien. Et je suis désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de te le dire. Mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches voilà.

-Merci, Neville, répondit Harry la gorge serrée.

-Bon, je dois y aller salut !

-Salut !

C'est étrangement calme qu'il atteint sa chambre et alla prendre sa douche. L'eau détendit ses muscles et calma ses nerfs. Il se relaxa et cherchait encore de quelle façon ses dessins avaient changés. Ou peut-être était-ce Draco ? Non, bien sûr que non, le blond était toujours aussi beau. Ou bien sa manière de dessiner? Non plus, et puis s'il ne l'a pas vu au premier abord cela devait être plus subtile…Il sorti de la douche et mis un peignoir sur lui. Il sauta sur son lit et se fit une tresse tout en fixant le plafond et en s'enfonçant petit à petit dans le sommeil…

Une sonnerie stridente le réveilla et il attrapa son réveil en grognant. On était samedi alors il paressa encore une bonne heure dans son lit avant de se lever définitivement. Il prit une longue douche bien chaude avant de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette de coton blanche pour se sécher et échapper au froid de la salle de bain. Il enfila ensuite un jean, un marcel ainsi qu'une chemise en jean et défit sa tresse laissant ses cheveux tomber en une cascade bouclée dans son dos. Il enfila une paire de basket montantes et prit son sac à bandoulière avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il marcha vers la forêt interdite et au bout de vingt minutes de marche, il atteint un pré où une meute de loup se reposait. Il s'adossa contre un rocher et commença à croquer la petite meute qui, habituée à sa présence depuis longtemps, l'ignora tout simplement. Enfin les grands, parce que les petits louveteaux lui sautèrent dessus en lançant des petits cris de joies. Harry leur adressa un sourire doux et leur caresse chacun la tête et continua son dessin. Environ quatre heures plus tard, assez satisfait de ses dessins, il sortit de la clairière et retourna au Château direction la grande salle.

Après un presque dîner, il prit la direction de sa chambre d'un pas tranquille. Il grimaçait déjà en pensant à ses devoirs de potions qui l'attendaient déjà sur son bureau. Il soupira et se dit que c'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il regrettait Hermione.

Il rangeait son carnet de croquis dans ses affaires, mais il fronça des sourcils et le rouvrit au dernier dessin de Draco. Il eut alors une illumination et sorti sa carte du maraudeur ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité enfila un manteau et sorti dehors en direction du lac où le nom, Draco Malfoy était écrit.

* * *

-Malfoy, souffla-t-il.

-Oh, Petit Pote Potty, que me vaut l'immense honneur de ta présence ici? demanda le Serpentard un brin sarcastique mais surtout curieux.

-Tu…as trouvé mon dessin, n'est-ce pas? demanda Harry les joues rouges en regardant partout sauf Malfoy.

-Tu parles de celui où tu m'as utilisé comme modèle à mon insu pendant que je dormais, cela se pourrait bien… Et comment as-tu découvert ça? interrogea Draco avec un petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

-Les contours de ton visage…répondit simplement le brun.

\- Les contours de mon visage ? demanda le Serpentard interloqué et complètement perdu.

-Les contours de ton visage, ils sont plus…précis sur la plupart de mes nouveaux dessins, ce qui veut dire que tu ne bouges pas du tout. Donc tu poses quand tu sais que je te dessine.

-Bravo, je suis impressionné ! Applaudit Draco avec un sourire en coin mais néanmoins sincère.

-Donc la vraie question c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien fait à part poser alors que tu aurais pu m'afficher dans la grande salle avec ce dessin. Ça aurait été ton grand moment de gloire. Ça aurait concrétisé tes rêves de vengeances.

-Non, Potter la vraie question est : Pourquoi est-ce que TU m'as dessiné en premier lieu?

-Je…euh, parce que tu es très beau, et que j'aime dessiner de jolies choses c'est tout, bégaya Harry les joues rouges en regardant le sol.

Et alors que le brun s'attendait à des moqueries à tout va, le blond attrapa le menton d'Harry en lui demandant s'il en avait d'autres, ce à quoi le brun répondit que oui sûrement quelques-uns.

-Je veux les voir ! exigea Draco.

-Mais, je…

-Maintenant !

Harry soupira et demanda à Draco de le suivre. Ce que le blond fit avec une étrange chaleur au creux de son estomac et une impatience non feinte. Le chemin se fit dans le silence, pas un silence pesant, c'est juste que ils n'avaient rien à dire alors ils se taisaient. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant la chambre individuelle d'Harry. Il l'avait demandé à Dumbeldore deux semaines après son coming out car l'ambiance dans la tour Gryffondor et dans son dortoir était devenu invivable. D'abord réticent, le vieux barbu, céda quand Harry joua la carte du : « J'ai tué Voldemort vous me devez au moins ça pour avoir sauvé le monde sorcier ».

-Voilà, c'est ma chambre, murmura Harry une fois entré. Les croquis sont dans mon carnet de dessins.

Il fouilla sur son bureau et sorti un de ses carnets qu'il tendit à Draco qui le regardait d'un air impassible. Le stress tirailla son estomac quand le Serpentard pris le carnet de ses mains et se mit à le feuilleter. Le Serpentard s'assit sur un des fauteuils dans la pièce et ne reprit la parole qu'après de longues minutes de silence dérangées seulement par le bruit des feuilles retournées à chaque page changée.

-C'est…Est-ce que c'est normal que je sois sur environ quatre pages sur cinq, ou c'est juste parce que je suis beau? demanda-t-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

-Tu sais il commence à être tard, donc tu devrais retourner aux cachots sinon tu ne seras pas rentré avant le couvre-feu et si Rusard...

-Potter…réponds ! ordonna Draco.

-Répondre QUOI, exactement? Que tu m'obsèdes depuis des mois , peut-être même des années? QUE TU N'ETAIS PAS SENSE TROUVER CE FOUTU DESSIN ET QUE JE T'AI…il s'interrompit brusquement conscient de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Que tu m'ai… ?demanda le blond.

-Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance ok ? Dans quelques mois je disparaîtrais et plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de moi, et le fait que tu saches que je…que je t'aime ne fais aucune différence. Donc voilà je te le dis je t'aime et je ne peux rien faire contre…crois moi j'ai essayé…vraiment.

-Potter, regarde-moi dans les yeux, demanda Draco d'une voix douce. Je ne me moquerais jamais de sentiments aussi purs que l'amour d'accord. Alors j'accepte tes sentiments avec joie et je t'en remercie.

-Comment…comment ça tu les acceptes, demanda piteusement le brun.

-Tu as l'honneur de sortir avec l'unique et incroyable Draco Gabryelle Malfoy.

-La modestie tu connais ? marmonna le brun.

-Hmm, non jamais entendu parler…fit le blond.

Harry eu un sourire et finis par rigoler doucement. Rire vite interrompu par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il finit par répondre d'abord timidement puis plus passionnément au baiser de Draco et se délecta du parfum de fleur d'oranger que dégageait le blond. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes au grand regret du brun qui semblait être aux anges.

-Tu m'as embrassé, constata le brun d'un neutre avant de rougir violemment.

-Hmm, mais tu es un vrai Sherlock Holmes dis-moi ?lui répondit Draco de façon sarcastique.

-Tu connais Sherlock Holmes, toi ?demanda le brun un sourcils levé d'étonnement.

-Ouais, c'est Blaise qui me l'a fait lire…Enfin bref, je…vais y aller je pense.

-Ah…très bien, à demain ?

-Oui, c'est ça, à demain.

Le blond déposa un mini bécot sur les lèvres d'Harry et lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir en laissant un brun heureux mais un peu perdu.

* * *

-Haaaarry, chuchota Luna, pour récupérer l'attention du brun.

-Hein euh, oui ? demanda Harry en regardant la Serdaigle.

-Oh, excuse-moi de te déranger dans ton superbe matage de blond peroxydé.

-Non, mais je…je ne matais pas et puis sa couleur de cheveux est naturel d'abord, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Mais bien sûr, sinon je te demandais si tu savais où tu iras, après ton diplôme ?

-Ah, euh en France probablement? Ou aux États-Unis, je ne sais pas, je t'enverrais un hibou je t'ai dit…

-Très bien.

-Bon j'ai plus faim j'y vais, salut fit le brun en sortant de table.

Harry sorti de la grande salle, le rouge encore aux joues et perdu dans ses pensées si bien qu'il ne se senti même pas poussé dans une salle de classe vide par Draco sorti juste après lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tendit l'espace d'un instant quand Draco l'embrassa mais il finit par passer ses bras autour de son cou et se détendit.

-Bonjour, murmura Draco contre ses lèvres.

-Salut, répondit Harry en rougissant.

-Ecoute Harry, ça te dérange si on le dit pas à tout le monde dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être le nouveau sujet de conversation de Poudlard.

-Ouais, moi non plus. Ça me va, répondit Harry qui était d'accord avec son petit ami.

-Cool, je …enfin j'avais peur que tu…enfin tu vois quoi que tu le prennes mal… dit Draco maladroitement.

Harry eut un sourire et se pencha pour avoir un autre baiser que Draco lui accorda volontiers. Il pencha ensuite la tête avec un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi, tu m'as accepté?

-Hmm… parce que tu es trop adorablement mignon et que je veux être avec toi. Parce que j'ai envie de te protéger, finit-il en embrassant Harry sur la joue et en lui faisant un câlin.

-Merci, alors…Je pensais que tu avais pitié de moi et que…enfin laisse tomber je suppose que ça n'ait plus d'importance maintenant, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Harry, regarde-moi demanda Draco en attrapant le menton d'Harry, mais celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux au sol. S'il te plaît. Le brun leva enfin les yeux vers Draco qui le fixait, C'est vrai que tu es tout pâle tout mince et un peu déprimé en ce moment mais jamais, ô grand jamais je n'ai eu pitié de toi, d'accord ? Quand j'ai trouvé ce dessin au début j'étais intrigué alors j'ai commencé à te regarder de loin. tu étais toujours plongé dans un dessin. Et je me suis surpris plusieurs fois à espérer que ce soit encore un dessin de moi. Alors ce n'est pas de la pitié je VEUX être avec toi, c'est un choix et non une obligation moral.

\- …d'accord, je te crois, souffla le Gryffondor.

-Allez sourit maintenant !

Le brun esquissa un sourire grimace qui fit pouffer le blond avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Il lui attrapa les hanches et commença à le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor rigole à gorge déployée en le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Voilà, c'est mieux, file en cours maintenant.

Le brun quitta la salle de classe non sans avoir préalablement embrassé encore le Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers son cours de DFCM un petit sourire aux lèvres, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un, il s'excusa sans même regarder qui c'était mais fut retenu par une poigne puissante qui lui tira le bras et le balança contre le mur.

-Alors, sale pédé on ne sait plus marcher sans rentrer dans les gens, c'est vraiment une technique de drague minable ! lui cria Ron.

\- Désolé Ronald je ne suis attiré ni par les roux, ni par les débiles avec un neurone qui se balade dans la tête. Et toi, tu es les deux réunis, ce n'est pas de bol hein! dit le brun d'une voix moqueuse qui horripila le roux. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer ! ordonna-t-il.

-Non, mais tu te prends pas pour de la merde dis donc.

-Ronald, je ne te le répèterai pas, laisse-moi tranquille, murmura Harry d'une voix menaçante.

-Putain, mais tu crois vraiment que…

-Bon, je t'avais prévenu, coupa Harry en posant une main sur le poignet de Ron.

Une lumière blanche traversa le roux qui fut pris de tremblement et cria à Harry d'arrêter cette merde. Il s'éleva du sol et les yeux d'Harry devinrent tout vert. Ron fut projeté trois mètres plus loin et tomba en produisant un son mat.

Harry reprit ses esprits et continua son chemin ne jetant même pas un regard à son ancien meilleur ami, inconscient dans le couloir.

* * *

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Hurla une voix dans la grande salle lors du dîner tandis que le principal concerné soupira d'agacement.

-Bon lulu, tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai plus faim, murmura Harry à Luna en se levant pour partir.

Mais à peine fut-il au niveau d'Hermione que cette dernière continua son scandale.

-Comment oses-tu attaquer ton meilleur ami de sang-froid et le laisser assommer à même le sol ! Il est resté inconscient mois! UN MOIS!

-Mon… pardon ?! Mon meilleur ami ? T'es sérieuse Hermione ? T'es vraiment en train de me faire un scandale d'hypocrites au milieu de la grande salle parce que je me suis défendu contre un homophobe idiot qui s'attaqué à plus fort que soit ?! MAIS VA TE FAIRE VOIR TOI ET TON PUTAIN DE COPAIN A LA CON ! Dit lui de plus m'approcher parce que la prochaine fois il risque bien de ne pas se réveiller!

-EST-CE QUE C'EST UNE MENACE ? demanda-t-elle hors d'elle en respirant fortement.

-Oh que non ce n'est pas une menace, C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE PROMESSE ! Maintenant excuses-moi j'ai mieux à faire que de parler à une pétasse hypocrite et présomptueuse ! Tu me dégoutes cria-t-il en la fixant froidement avant de quitter la salle en claquant la porte en ignorant le silence et la tension régnant dans la grande salle suite à l'altercation.

Il se dirigeait à grand pas dans sa chambre en pestant contre une certaine « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout qui se prend pour on ne sait qui » et « un connard intolérant et complètement débile avec une couleur de cheveux atroce». Il était à quelques pas de sa chambre quand il se retrouva collé au mur avec une paire de lèvres plaquées contre les siennes.

-Ça va ? demanda Draco une fois séparé d'Harry.

-Bien sûr que ça va ! J'en ai juste marre... Cracha Harry avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de Draco.

Il plongea son visage dans le cou du blond plus grand que lui qui l'enferma dans une étreinte protectrice et pleura un long moment.

-Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Draco une fois qu'Harry se calma.

-Oui, s'il te plaît…

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du brun une fois que ce dernier prononça son mot de passe d'une voix monotone. Draco passa un bras sous les genoux d'Harry et le souleva le faisant, de ce fait, rire légèrement.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais gros bêta ? demanda-t-il toujours en rigolant.

-Je prends soin de mon mec ! Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

-Non aucun, je crois qu'il aime ça ! Beaucoup ! Harry déposa un baiser sur les joues de Draco juste avant que celui-ci ne le dépose délicatement sur son lit en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Il attrapa le sac d'Harry et le balança à travers la pièce alors qu'Harry le dévorait des yeux oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Draco. Il attrapa le col de son petit ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes contenues.

-Aller bébé, ça va c'est fini d'accord ?

-Oui, renifla-t-il.

-Ne pense plus à ses crétins, je m'occupe de toi.

Il enleva la chemise d'Harry et parsema son torse de baiser tandis que ce dernier frissonna de plaisir.

-Dit Draco?

-Oui? Demanda le blond.

-Tu...Tu me laisserais te dessiner ?

-Bébé, je te laisse déjà me dessiner…

-Non, mais je veux dire vraiment en tant que modèle … « officiel» ou quelque chose comme ça du moins… demanda Harry rouge de gêne.

-Et bien j'avoue que te voir me dessiner flatte mon égo, donc j'accepte, dit-il d'une voix faussement hautaine.

-Merci, lui dit Harry en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser. Aller assis toi sur le canapé !

-Quoi ?! Tu voulais dire maintenant ?

-Ben oui ! S'exclama Harry tout content.

En soupirant Draco se détacha de son petit ami après un dernier baiser et s'affala dans le canapé et enleva sa robe de sorcier avant d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux enlevant ainsi toute trace de gel dans ses cheveux qui retombèrent légèrement en bataille dans son cou.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla Harry.

-T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, répliqua le Serpentard.

Harry rigola avant d'attraper un carnet de croquis format A3 et un crayon ainsi qu'une gomme. Il attacha ses cheveux en chignon et commença à dessiner. C'était facile de dessiner Draco. Ça venait tout seul et il connaissait déjà les traits essentiels de son visage. Mais il fallait quand-même dire que le dessiner de loin et le dessiner quand il posait était assez différents. De plus Harry était chamboulé à cause du regard que lui lançait Draco. Un mélange de luxure, de désir, de provocation et de tendresse.

Après une heure de travail intensive Harry posa son carnet et son crayon et rejoint Draco sur le canapé. Ce dernier l'embrassa et Harry le fixa.

-Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre…

-De quoi la façon dont je t'embrasse ? demanda Draco un peu vexé.

-Mais non gros bêta ! Rigola Harry. Je voulais parler de tout ça. Un jour j'étais tout seul, déprimé, à essayer de te dessiner discrètement, avec en tout et pour tout qu'une seule amie. Et maintenant tu poses pour moi dans ma chambre et…et je t'ai toi, finit-il en baissant les yeux. C'est aller tellement vite que des fois je m'attends presque à me réveiller en sursaut en comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un magnifique rêve.

-Mais ça ne l'est pas, dit Draco en se levant. Il attrapa la main d'Harry et l'attira lui. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux et sourit. Ce dernier le souleva et instinctivement Harry enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille de façon à ce que Harry se trouve à califourchon sur Draco lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit. Draco attrapa le visage d'Harry et lui caressa les joues de façon circulaire tandis que le brun se laissait caresser en appuyant sa joue dans sa main les yeux fermés pour savourer le moment. Le Serpentard attrapa ensuite les hanches d'Harry et le renversa sur le lit tirant un petit cri de surprise à Harry.

-Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais, gémit Harry en sentant les lèvres de Draco sur son cou.

Il agrippa les cheveux blonds de son amoureux et haleta en le sentant lui faire un suçon.

-Que du bien Harry, que du bien.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance...

Le Serpentard sourit contre sa peau avant de continuer de parsemer son cou et le début de son torse de baisers légers. Il attrapa ensuite la chemise du Gryffondor et entrepris lentement de lui défaire tous ces boutons alors que ce dernier ne pouvait que subir la douce torture que lui infligeait son petit ami en haletant. Il écarta ensuite les pans de sa chemise et caressa son torse glabre. Puis il descendit ses lèvres un peu plus bas sur son torse l'embrassa doucement avant de faire de même ses tétons tandis qu'Harry se cambrait sous lui en repoussant légèrement ses épaules de gêne et d'un trop plein de sensations.

-Draco…soupira Harry en griffant les épaules du blond quand il atteignit son nombril. Tu veux ma mort.

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? demanda le blond perfidement et surtout parfaitement conscient de son effet.

-Si, mais…ahh, le brun perdait la tête en sentant une langue coquine glisser dans son nombril.

Les mains de Draco firent glisser la braguette du pantalon d'Harry et le tira un peu vers le bas dévoilant ainsi un boxer noir. Il remonta alors son visage pour embrasser son petit ami qui lui répondit avec la force du désespoir. Là seulement, sa main commença des caresses aériennes sur son boxer au niveau de sa verge. Le brun mordit l'épaule de Draco qui gémit légèrement en accentuant ses caresses au fur et à mesure que les dents d'Harry s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. C'était bon, pour tous les deux. Toucher, être touché. Quand le Serpentard glissa sa main dans le boxer de son petit ami en attrapant sa virilité, Harry enserra le cou de Draco et étouffa dans son oreille un gémissement qui fit frissonner le Serpentard de tout son long. Il entama presque de suite un mouvement lascif de va-et-vient sur le membre turgescent du brun qui siffla.

-Arrête, Draco ! Arrête ! Si tu continues je vais…je vais…

-Tu peux jouir autant que tu veux Harry.

Ce dernier devint rouge pivoine et Draco accéléra le mouvement de façon frénétique se délectant des soupirs de plaisirs qu'Harry déversait dans son oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry eut l'orgasme de sa vie et le fit savoir à Draco en hurlant son nom qui résonna dans la pièce.

Il haletait toujours quand il sentit l'érection de Draco frotter contre sa jambe. Pris d'une envie soudaine il retourna habilement son amoureux sur son lit et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon avant de le faire descendre (emmenant son boxer avec lui au passage) juste assez pour libérer le membre de son étau. Il regarda Draco qui le fixait et ramena derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait de sa queue de cheval.

Il passa sa langue sur le gland du blond alors qu'ils se fixaient toujours et bien que Draco ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir il ne ferma pas les yeux sous ce dernier. Harry passa alors sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge gorgé de sang, avant de la prendre dans sa quasi-totalité dans sa bouche et masturba le reste avec sa main. Draco en eut le souffle coupé un instant avant qu'un sifflement de pur plaisir ne passe ses lèvres. Ses doigts agrippèrent les draps à s'en blanchirent les phalanges.

-Putain Harry !

Techniquement cette fellation était un peu maladroite, mais bordel ce que c'était bon. La bouche de Potter était chaude et humide, parfaite.

Sentant le blond proche il accéléra et reçut finalement la semence de son amoureux dans la bouche et en avalant une partie laissant l'autre s'écouler sur ses draps.

Il remonta ensuite au niveau du torse de Draco et posa sa tête dessus tandis que ce dernier l'enlaçait.

-Putain de merde, Harry! s'exclama le Serpentard encore essoufflé.

-Moui, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, répondit Harry en respirant l'odeur de son mec. Un mélange de fleur d'oranger et d'amandes …comme une fille. Ce constat le fit pouffer intérieurement et il se nota mentalement de ne jamais dire ça à voix haute devant Draco s'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Draco ayant vu une étincelle de malice éclairer fugacement ses yeux lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Il le regarda suspicieusement quand il lui répondit simplement qu'il sentait bon, avant d'abandonner l'idée de comprendre son esprit de Gryffondor.

-Dis Harry, interpella Draco.

-Hm ? demanda le brun en levant les yeux vers son visage.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout.

-Tu veux dire au bout …au bout ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Bah, oui. J'ai trop envie de toi là, maintenant, je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble mais...

-Je…d'accord, moi aussi j'ai envie tu vois, mais j'ai peur, alors…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose on s'arrêtera tout de suite, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Harry se pencha en avant et embrassa les lèvres de Draco. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et le fit basculer sur le dos.

-Petit à petit, mon petit lion.

Il posa une myriade de baisers dans son cou, endroit qu'il avait découvert si sensible chez le brun,avant de lui mordiller la jugulaire ce qui le fit frémir. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, Harry caressa le torse de Draco. Le Serpentard attrapa le membre à nouveau turgescent du brun et le massa doucement dans un mouvement lent. Harry se mit à gémir en regardant Draco avec des yeux vitreux.

Draco se plaça entre les jambes de son petit ami et étouffa ses gémissements avec ses lèvres. Il attendit qu'Harry soit assez détendu, avant de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

-Harry, je vais devoir te préparer pour que tu n'aies pas trop mal. Ça va être un peu désagréable dans un premier temps, mais il faut que tu restes le plus détendu possible, d'accord ? demanda le Serpentard en le fixant dans les yeux.

Le brun hocha la tête hypnotisé par ses yeux argentés et perdu dans un plaisir trop grand. Le blond murmura un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et les fit descendre au niveau de l'intimité du brun tout en continuant un mouvement de lent va-et-vient sur son membre. Il fit tourner son majeur autour un moment avant de l'enfoncer d'un coup jusqu'à la deuxième phalange. Harry hoqueta et regarda Draco un peu paniqué. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais c'était gênant et surtout très embarrassant. Son amoureux le rassura d'un regard et entama des mouvements de va-et-vient circulaires pour étaler le lubrifiant sur ses parois. Cette action donna à Harry une sensation de froid à cause du liquide et il frissonna.

Puis quand le brun fut détendu et que le malaise fut passé, il enfonça son majeur entièrement en Harry qui gémit. Il le ressortit et le refit pénétrer accompagner de son indexe. Cette fois en plus des mouvements circulaires, il entama des mouvements en ciseaux qui écartèrent les chairs du Gryffondor. Celui-ci grimaça et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et le serra contre lui le visage un peu crispé.

-Bébé, calme-toi. Ça ira, d'accord ? Reste détendu et pousse un peu, chuchota Draco à l'oreille de son amoureux.

Cela décrispa le brun qui se détendit dans les bras de son bientôt amant.

-Draco, s'il te plaît ? Je peux…je peux…

-Oui ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

Le brun resserra son étreinte.

-Je peux te mettre le préservatif moi-même, s'il te plaît ? Souffla le brun faiblement dans son cou.

Le blond regarda Harry et murmure un sort qui fit apparaître un préservatif dans la main du Gryffondor.

-Vas-y je t'en prie répondit-il en s'écartant un peu du brun qui desserra son étreinte pour ouvrir le petit carré de plastique.

Il ouvrit le petit sachet et en sortit le morceau de latex qu'il plaça au-dessus du gland de la verge gonflé et dur de Draco et le déroula. Il se mordit la lèvre et fixa le blond.

-Mets-toi sur le ventre Harry cela fera moins mal, murmura le blond au brun qui s'exécuta.

Draco attrapa ses hanches et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il fit entrer son membre en douceur à l'intérieur d'Harry tandis que celui-ci étouffa un gémissement de douleur tandis que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le membre de Draco était assez gros et son entrée écartait les chairs du petit brun qui laissa échapper quelques larmes douleurs. Harry enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et le serra entre ses bras. Il sentit alors Draco s'arrêter une fois totalement en lui. Il se pencha en avant et déposa pleins de baisers légers sur le dos d'Harry qui lui se détendait un peu. Il frissonna lorsqu' il entendit Draco murmurer tout près de son oreille :

-Tu es tellement étroit…

-Et ce n'est pas bien ? demanda Harry incertain en tournant sa tête vers Draco.

-Tu rigoles, c'est le pied total.

Puis sentant Harry, fin prêt il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient dans un rythme assez lent qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Harry, qui s'était détendu quand Draco lui avait parlé, avait moins mal bien qu'il se sentait encore tiraillé. Et puis il devait avouer que ne faire qu'un avec la personne qu'il aimait était une sensation grisante.

-Draco, je veux te voir s'il te plaît…glapit le brun.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il sentit Draco se retirer avant d'être retourné.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, beau brun, dit Draco d'une voix sensuelle avant de pénétrer Harry une nouvelle fois mais d'un seul coup cette fois ci.

Harry se cambra à l'extrême et s'accrocha aux hanches de Draco avant de le griffer au niveau de l'aine. Draco accéléra le rythme et Harry ne put que gémir avant de crier quand Draco percuta de plein fouet sa prostate. Cette fois, il lui griffa le dos et se cambra à l'extrême en gémissant.

-Draco, ahana le brun, j'en…j'en peux plus. C'est trop, déclara-t-il à bout et les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors, viens Harry, viens pour moi.

Harry sentait le plaisir monter en lui par vagues destructrices au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard accélérait en lui jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque.

Une dernière fois, il se cambra tout contre le corps de Draco et se répandit entre leur deux corps serrés. Sa jouissance entraîna celle de son partenaire qui jouit en sentant les muscles du Gryffondor se resserrer convulsivement autour de sa hampe.

Ils retombèrent tous les deux et au bout de quelques minutes, le blond se retira du brun et s'allongea sur le côté. Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco qui remontait et descendait rapidement signe d'une respiration rapide et saccadée. Il ne put retenir un sourire en sentant le bras du blond le serrer contre lui et leurs jambes s'emmêler.

Ils restèrent un moment entrelacés, profitant juste du moment présent. Quand Draco remonta la tête d'Harry à la sienne pour l'embrasser.

Draco remonta les couettes sur eux et ils finirent par s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Harry eut brusquement conscience d'être à moitié allongé sur Draco et d'être complètement nu. Il se redressa et étouffa un gémissement de douleur qui sortit le bel albâtre aux cheveux d'or de son sommeil réparateur. Après quelques minutes de papouilles et de caresses en tout genre, Draco se releva sur un coude et fixa Harry avant de lui demander :

-Dis, tu veux…recommencer ?

Le brun le regarda et l'embrassa.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore l'impression de te sentir en moi.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment avant de piquer un fard monumental. Draco détourna la tête et Harry enfonça son visage dans le torse de Draco.

-Mm, on devrait attendre alors, dit finalement Draco.

-D'accord, souffla le brun très gêné.

-Excuse-moi, mais ça faisais longtemps…commença-t-il en se grattant le derrière, j'aurai voulu être plus doux mais je n'ai pas pu vraiment me contrôler et…

Harry l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

-C'était très bien, c'était bon…alors, hum, pas besoin de t'excuser, finit-il le teint légèrement rougit en regardant partout sauf Draco.

Le Serpentard, attrapa son menton et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le regarder avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire tendre.

-Alors comme ça, c'était bon ? demanda-t-il ensuite narquois.

-…Oui, souffla Harry.

-Bon, allez viens on va se laver.

-D'accord, mais après tu poses pour moi ! s'exclama Harry.

Et en effet une heure et demie plus tard lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche un peu fatigué mais repu, Harry croqua Draco.

-C'est fou j'adore te croquer, fit Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Et c'est fou j'adore quand tu me croques, répondit-t-il d'une voix remplie de sous-entendue et un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux de son carnet de dessin et le fixa les joues en feu. Le blond éclata de rire en déclarant que le faire rougir devait sûrement être un de ses passe-temps préférés après le Quidditch et lui faire l'amour ce qui eût comme conséquence de le faire rougir encore plus. Pour reprendre contenance il plongea sa tête dans son dessins et entreprit de le finir.

-Bref, arrêtes de bouger s'il te plaît.

-Dis, Harry je sais qu'on ne voulait pas être le centre d'intérêt de Poudlard mais j'ai envie de te tenir la main librement pas seulement quand on est sûr que personne n'est dans le couloir…et puis, objectivement tout le monde sait que t'es gay. Et moi tous mes amis proches le savent donc…

-Hm, d'accord. De toute façon on n'est pas assez discret pour rester caché très longtemps.

-C'est vrai tu es d'accord ? demanda le blond. Génial, alors tu manges avec moi ce midi !

-Quoi? Mais je dois manger avec Lu…

-Bébé, je suis le prince des Sepentards donc même Lovegood peut manger à notre table si je le désir. Et tes désirs sont mes ordres.

Harry sourit et rejoignit Draco sur le canapé.

-Merci, Draco.

-Oui ça me coûte beaucoup, donc j'espère que j'ai droit à une récompense, demanda Draco avec un air supérieur.

Harry se mit à califourchon sur Draco et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-D'accord, si tu veux.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes d'abord tendre, le baiser devint vite assez violent et passionné. Quand ils s'écartèrent, tous les deux étaient haletants. Harry bougea ses hanches de telle façon à ce que leur début d'érection entre en contact leur tirant un gémissement. Draco attrapa les hanches d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui, il attrapa l'élastique lui retenait ses cheveux et les libéra. Il se mordit la lèvre en les voyant retomber en cascade sur ces épaules, il adorait ça.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry quand ce dernier commença à se frotter contre lui.

Seul un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ses mouvements devinrent alors frénétiques. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Draco et commença à siffler. Draco écarquilla les yeux en entendant son petit ami parler fourchelangue dans son cou. Il devint encore plus dur et poussa un gémissement indécent.

-Harry !

Les deux amants vinrent en même temps se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

-On doit aller manger, tu sais, finit par dirent Harry après quelques minutes

-Je sais. Mais on doit se laver là.

-Oui, dit Harry en ne bougeant absolument pas.

-Bébé ?

-Hmm…

Le blond rigola et se décida à le porter. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva pour l'emmener à la salle de bain où ils ne restèrent que vingt minutes cette fois. Ce fût à ce moment que le réveil d'Harry sonna annonçant neuf heures.

-Mais à quelle heure on s'est levé? demanda Harry étonné.

-Tôt, je suppose, déclara Draco en attrapant la main d'Harry pour sortir.

Main dans la main et presque collés l'un à l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour petit déjeuner.

Quand ils entrèrent un silence de quelques secondes s'abattit sur la grande salle avant de se transformer en brouhaha monstrueux.

Harry fit signe à Luna de venir et cette dernière sautilla vers eux en le félicitant bien qu'elle était déjà au courant. Harry la remercia et lui demanda si elle voulait manger à la table des Serpents avec eux ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter avec un grand sourire, contente que le brun ne la laisse pas de côté.

Draco lança un regard noir à une deuxième année assise en bout de table qui détala. Il y fit asseoir Luna et se plaça en face avec Harry à qui il tenait toujours la main.

* * *

Grâce à Draco il passa une fin d'année presque totalement dans le calme malgré quelques disputes avec les Gryffondors de temps à autres. Il eût ses aspics avec mention bien toujours grâce à Draco qui le fit travailler comme un forcené avec de belles récompenses à la clé. De temps en temps Neville discutait même avec lui et ceci au grand plaisir du brun. Et c'est donc dans une ambiance relativement sereine et saine qu'Harry et son amoureux finirent leur année scolaire.

-Draco ?

-Oui, bébé demanda Draco alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit d'Harry tout en se papouillant.

-Je pars en France et je voudrais que…

Le blond arrêta ses bécots sur son épaule et se redressa.

-TU quoi?! le coupa Draco.

-Je…enfin, il sorti un dossier de sa sacoche qui était posée au pied de son lit. J'ai été pris par une école d'art à Paris. Et je pars dans deux mois.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand, demanda le Serpentard en sortant du lit pour se rhabiller.

-Draco, attends s'il te plaît, lui pria le Gryffondor.

-S'IL TE PLAIT QUOI HARRY ? On sort ensemble depuis quoi six mois facile et tu ne comptais pas m'en parler.

-Mais bien sûr que si, j'avais déjà envoyé mon dossier avant qu'on ne soit ensemble. Et de toute façon ça ne change rien entre nous.

-Ah oui ça ne change rien ? Parce que t'as déjà un appart là-bas et que tu veux qu'on vive ensemble peut-être ?! demanda le blond hors de lui.

-Eh bien, en fait, oui, répondit le brun.

La colère du Serpentard tomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée et il se retourna vers Harry.

-Comment ça" en fait, oui"? l'interrogea Draco perdu.

-J'ai… enfin, mes parents avaient des placements immobiliers, dont un duplex à Paris. Donc si tu veux bien, même si notre couple est encore neuf, j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

-A paris …Putain, dit-il ensuite au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, implorât Harry avec des yeux brillant et plein d'espoir.

-D'accord…

Le brun soulagé rigola.

-Je me suis déjà renseigné l'école de médicomagie où tu vas possède des cheminées qui vont vers la France.

-Tu m'as fait peur imbécile ! Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça, tssk ! s'exclama le blond en l'embrassant.

-Excuse-moi, dit simplement le brun.

* * *

Et deux mois plus tard ils emménagèrent dans un duplexe au centre de Paris. Le brun faisait des études de peintures et de dessins et Draco pour être potionniste en médicomagie à Londres.

Ils avaient réaménagé l'appartement ensemble et avait même fait un atelier pour Harry où ils avaient disposé plusieurs toiles et sortes de peintures et enfin le même canapé de la chambre de Poudlard d'Harry. Ils avaient mis un an à retrouver le même identique mais ils avaient réussis.

Harry avait fini ses études l'année dernière et avait ouvert sa propre galerie d'art grâce à l'héritage de ses parents et celui de Sirius, parce que mine de rien une galerie à paris ça coûte cher. La plupart du temps il y présentait des artistes très talentueux mais inconnus du grand publique.

Tandis que Draco, lui, devait encore faire trois années d'étude mais puisqu' il était toutes les années major de promo donc son petit ami ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait qu'il ferait un grand médicomage.

Pendant les vacances Luna venait chez eux de temps en temps. Elle, faisait des études de journalisme et s'en sortait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Elle voulait, non pas récupérer le journal de son père, mais monter son propre journal. Loin de la feuille de chou de Skeeter et du journal de son père, « un peu étrange » avait elle dit sous le regard septique de Draco et hilare d'Harry.

A part son amoureux, Luna et Neville, avec qu'il avait une correspondance régulière depuis deux ans et qui devait par ailleurs passer le nouvel an prochain avec eux, Harry n'avait pratiquement plus aucun contact avec le monde magique. Comme il le disait si bien « il avait fait ça part du bouleau maintenant qu'il lui foute un peu la paix ça le changera ».

Personne ne savait où se trouvait le Survivant et c'était très bien ainsi…

Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée et sortit de son atelier pour se ruer dans le salon et embrasser son homme.

-Alors, bébé, je t'ai manqué, demanda l'homme blond goguenard en avisant a tenue d'Harry qui n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever son tablier.

-Terriblement, répondit le brun en l'embrassant encore.

Il le tira ensuite dans son atelier où il entreprit de le déshabiller. Avant le faire s'asseoir sur leur canapé. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa de longues minutes avant que le blond le détache de son corps.

-Alors, tu me dessines Potter ? demanda Draco provocateur.

-hm, dessiner je ne sais pas, répondit Harry joueur en lui mordant l'oreille ce qui fit frissonner le blond. En revanche, je peux te croquer là tout de suite.

Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin made in Malfoy corporation et l'embrassa.

-Je ne serais pas contre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review parce que c'est génial d'avoir plus de 2000 vues sur une histoire, mais c'est encore mieux d'avoir des reviews qui dit ce que vous en pensez. C'est grâce à cela qu'on veut toujours faire mieux et progresser ! :)


End file.
